Harry's Twilight Love
by Art3mes
Summary: Ok so Harry is sick of being famous and he finds somebody in a muggle school read to find out more. Also i own nothing and im sorry for the authors of the book if they disapprove of this but still. Also i own nothing and maybe a male pregnancy im not positive yet. please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I did not make Harry Potter nor Twilight series I wish but I didn't soooo here is my story.

Harry P.O.V.

I walked into the ministry with my little godson Teddy on my hip wrapped in my arm and a cozy little green blanket. He was babbling baby talk. Since he was only six months old I didn't force English down his throat like most parents do. As I walked down the corridors of the ministry I finally stepped through the elevator doors. There was an elevator assistant in there. "Minister's office please." I told him. He gave me a sly smile kinda like a smirk. Then as fast as it came it left his face. Then the elevator went up then to the left then down then to the right then it stopped. He looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes and said "Here we are Master Potter." I gave him a lazy smiled and then went to the room. There was a nice old looking woman at the counter of a secretary's desk. She looked at me and politely said, "Mr. Potter please take a seat. Minister Shaklebolt is in a meeting at this time it shouldn't take long time." She finished with a smile. I told her thank you and then sat down. Since I had time I thought about the time I "Came Out".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm getting sick of all this acting." I told Ginny as she sat down on my couch. "Oh Harry just do it." She looked down at me with a large sincere smile on her face "Do you think?" I asked quietly and shyly. "Harry James Potter you saved them from the Dark Lord. You defeated a 100 foot basilisk in your second year at Hogwarts. You defended Sirius from a whole herd of dementors in your third year. Now Harry get your ass outside and tell the damned reporters you know that is out there 24/7." Ginny said with a loving yelling voice. I got up either shocked or scarred of what she might do to me if I didn't go. As I stepped out I was blinded by an ocean of flashes. "Oh Mr. Potter. I have a question." "No not her pick me." These are just a few less annoying they said I just said "Well hello reporters I wished would disappeared. I have actual news for you little annoying pixies. I am…." I trailed off then I finally said in a whisper, "Gay." Even though I just whispered it I knew they heard me when they all gasped with scribbling of quills. Before anything else happened I disappeared inside and fell on the couch and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Potter?" I looked up and saw some old brightly lit eyes glaring at me sweetly. "Oh good dear, your awake. It's been an hour. But the minister is ready to see you know." I looked at her dazed and all I could think of was "Oh Thank you." I looked around for Teddy. He was on the floor sleeping with a finger in his mouth. "Don't worry sweetie pie he hasn't put anything in his mouth except hid fingers. He is adorable is he your son?" I looked at her and I sad smiled "No ma'am. His parents died in the war and I was his godfather." She looked like she just kicked a puppy. "Oh I am so sorry." She said with a choky voice. She pointed her finger at the door and I picked up Teddy and left feeling bad for the woman. I could swear that I heard her cry before I completely closed the door. "Well Kingsley, long time no see huh." I said trying to cheer myself up. "Mr. Potter welcome. What do I owe the honor of this visit by the boy that lived?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I said half yelling and half pleading. "I'm going to leave for a while with Teddy in the muggle world. I wish for you to have a guard crew for Ron and Hermione. I don't know why but I think they might be in danger." "Will do Mr. Potter. Anything else?" I thought for a minute "Yes there is actually this never happened and those two will not know about the guards unless they are in danger. Got it?" "Yes Potter, but I have some questions for you." I looked at him and said "Okay shoot then." "Okay first what are you going to do in the muggle world?"

"Well I was going to go to school to graduate in case if I want a muggle job." I looked at Kingsley and he looked at me with the same uninterested smile as usual. "Okay so who's going to watch Teddy?" "Oh I already got that covered. I got him a babysitter." Now Kingsley looks shocked. "A MUGGLE babysitter?" Kingsley asks gritting his teeth. "Yeah." I said bluntly. "Oh did you account that he can change his hair, skin, and eye color already?" Kingsley asked in an angry whisper. "Don't worry I put a spell that will last nine hours and school only takes 8 so it's ok." "Potter I hope you know what you're doing, but as you wish." With that he Apparited out and I walked out. The old lady was gone and there was a herd of reporters outside the window. "Well Teddy I think they won't mind if we borrow there floo network." Even though he was still asleep I still liked to talk to him. I stepped inside the chimney and flooed out of there.

PLEASE talk to me i would love some ideas don't worry i won't spam


	2. Coming to Forks

I do NOT own either of the stories I get no money and no credit of this.

Harry POV

"Well Teddy I know why people prefer first class. Unfortunately we flown with middle class, and it was terrible. I mean the people was interesting but the seats was terrible." I told Teddy as we landed. "Well we are finally in a small community called Forks, and it is very…. Um cloudy?" I said as I looked the window in the plane. "_Attention Fliers and sort we are at Forks, Washington. Where it is cloudy 24/7. Ha-ha. Have a nice day folks." _ The captain said. "Please be careful on your way out. Watch your step mister." The stoutest said as people exited the plane. I got up and walked out the door with Teddy on my hip. We got our bags and went outside where we found our ride. "Mr. Potter?" a guy holding a sign with my last name on it. "Yes, did you get my address?" I asked cautiously. "Yes sir." He looked at me with a pleasant smile on his face. "Ok let me put the bags in the trunk for you sir, and then we can leave."

He picked the bags up with ease and put them in his trunk. I was buckling Teddy in the car seat I just placed in the car. "Are you ready to see your new home?" I asked Teddy. He clapped his hands and giggled. "Ok good then let's go." The driver was in the car and he was already pulling off when I buckled. I looked out of the window and watched a few people walk around. When we got near the woods the driver pulled into a paved drive way and about a mile down the woods he pulled into the house. "Here we are. Nice house." It was a three story house with a giant bay window that connected to the living room. "Thank you I was very curios of what it looked like in real life." I answered. "You mean you never even looked in real life?" he asked shocked. "Nope, I did live in Great Britain. So it was a one shot deal. Thank you for driving us." I told him. "Here is your money. Oh and have you ever seen a piece of wood that looked like this?" I took out my wand and showed him. "No sir it looks like it was hand crafted though." " It was and I'm terribly sorry to do this but, _Obliviate_." He looks at me confused "Where am I?" "Also _Confundo, _now you want to go home and sleep." "I want to go home and sleep." He says bluntly. Then he leaves in the car after I got out our bags and the car seat. "Well Teddy I feel awful for tricking the muggle, but he had to forget about this." I told Teddy. He just hugged my neck. I smiled at the motion. "Ok let's go and check the house out." When we walked in it was empty but well lit. "Well I might as well put our items her, _Supellectile" _Just as I spoke the world the house filled with objects from Grimmauld place. "Well I need to talk to your babysitter, because tomorrow I have to start school." I walked over to the wall and just as I figured the phone was there. I dialed the number and I waited. "Hello?" a sweet voice said. "Hi, this is Harry Potter. Is this Esme?" I asked.

"Why yes Mr. Potter. I am so excited that you trust me to watch your child."

"Well I saw your profile it looked great except it didn't say when you was born. Why is that?"

"Well you know how electronics can be. I was born august 27, 1986."

"Oh ok well if you could be here 6 tomorrow morning that would be great."

"Of course Mr. Potter I will be there exactly at 6."

"Please just call me Harry."

"Ok well Harry I will see you tomorrow."

"ok" Then she hung up. I walked over to Teddy. "I'm going to change you then I'll feed you then we are going to bed because it is 10 and I'm tired and you only had one nap." I picked him up and carried him to the nursery and took care of him.

Im sorry these are really short chapters but I am trying to write more.


	3. Cullen

I own nothing I make no money only expressing myself

Edward's POV

"YOU DID WHAT!" I said angrily and shocked. "I got a job to babysit a baby." Esme said calmly. "Carlisle you cannot be ok with this." I said pleadingly. "I must agree with Edward for once Esme. You shouldn't be near humans unless you have to." Carlisle said a little disappointed in his wife. "But dear, my love, I just need to do it from 6 to 3:30 then his dad will come back from school. "Wait his father is in school?" I asked curiously. "Well technically no his father died in a war and so did his mother. It's his godfather going to school, and it's the same school you go to as well." I looked at her with a great amount of curiosity on my face. "Dear please just promise me no slip ups." Carlisle said. Esme looked at him with hurt on her face. "Do you honestly think I would dare to hurt a child? Carlisle I am not a newborn. I have complete control and if not then I will have to tell him I quite." The stare on Esme's face even scarred me.

"I will not quite yet. Since I cannot bear children this is the greatest thing that has happened to me in the past 50 years." For the first time ever I saw a little of hate in Esme's eyes. "Ok you can watch the child but, do not under any circumstance go over there without hunting first. Ok?" "Carlisle you have a deal." Esme said with a twinkle in her eyes. She looked at me "Whatever just don't over feed the baby will you?" I asked half-jokingly and half serious. "Thank you Edward and, I will only feed him whenever he cries." She looked at me with excitement in her eyes then she left. I looked at Carlisle. "What have we just done?" I asked him. "I belief we just created the world's fattest baby." He told me with a smile on his face. "Whatever I'm going hunting. Do you wish to join me?" Before he could answer I heard a squeal of excitement.

"I would love to and I have a feeling Esme just told Alice." Carlisle answered still holding the smile on his face. We left out the door and went to the woods. We headed close to Forks hunting for deer. Surprisingly there are enough deer in Forks to sustain 7 vampires. That is when I saw a guy about 18 or 19 holding a child in his arms holding a bottle. I unknowingly stopped. "Edward what are you doing? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked mentally. "I it's just…" my voice trailed off. "Edward the longer we are here the more chance of being caught on someone else's land." He started to pull my arm and I followed him. We hunted and we each had two deers. When we got home it was only 2:20 in the morning. P.S. not sleeping sucks. "Edward Cullen what is your problem?" Alice asked me in a sharp hushed voice. "Have fun son." Carlisle thought with a smile on his face.

"Edward what is your problem?" Alice repeated as she walked into the room. "If Esme wanted to babysit why cant she, besides she sucks blood to eat." Alice asked. "I never said she couldn't I just said something of the sort. Look we settled this so know she can babysit a strangers child." I finished with a tired look on my face. I yawned. "Wow Alice I have never been so tired in my life." I started to pretend to yawn again. "Edward you are a vampire." "So?" I told her. "Vampires don't sleep bimbo." But I ran to my room before I would get yelled at again. As I closed my eyes pretending to sleep (for my own self esteem) I only saw one image. The boy holding the baby.

Ok so please leave reviews to help me. PM me if you have any ideas if I like the idea I will have a co-writer part for those who help me. Also do people think I should make the chapters longer im trying to keep them at about book lengths please people leave suggestions.


	4. School

I don't own this I wish I did but I don't

Harry's POV

"Hello darling." That was Esme. "Hey Miss. Cullen how.." I was cut off. "Please Harry if you insist of me calling you Harry I insist on you calling me Esme." She said even sweeter than the old women had talk. "Yes miss oh sorry. Yes Esme." "Thank you so much. So where is the angel at?" "Oh he is on the second story third door on your left. Please make yourself at home. Um the T.V. is in the living room. There is internet and Wi-Fi as well. The food is in the kitchen is which over down that hallway. Please make yourself at home." I walked Esme to the nursery and she smiled as I opened the door.

"Oh isn't he lovely." She whispered to me. "The diapers are under the changing table and there is the trash can for the diapers." I told her while pointing to them. I gave her a tour of the house. "Oh this is a lovely house Harry." She said smiling at me. "I think that's about it?" I told her. "Do you have any questions?" I asked her. "No I think I have it all. Thank you for this opportunity." She told me. "No problem just let me go and tell Teddy good bye and give him 4 ounces every 3 hours." I told as I walked up the steps. When I reached his bedroom I was glad to see he didn't change his body color. As I looked at him the more he looked like a mix of Lupin and Tonks. "_Manere idem." _I whispered to not wake Teddy. A colorful spider web shot out of my wand and covered Teddy then disappeared. "Ok that should make you stay the same till she gives you your milk." I whispered to Teddy then kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Harry, school start in 10 minutes." Esme told me with concern in her voice. "Ok thank you Esme. You are the greatest. I'll be home at 3:30." I told her. "Okay dear just hurry up." Then she walked with me to the door. I walked out and turned to see her still staring out of the screen door. I ran to the woods. Then I remembered I left my book bag in my room. "_Accio_ Book bag." I said without thinking but it came out of the chimney and Esme was still staring out the screen door. "That was to close and to stupid Harry." I told myself in a whisper. I wrapped the bag over my shoulders and went deeper in the woods. I apparited to a bush near the school, which it was still dark so nobody saw anything. But the grounds keeper did jump to the ground and put his hands on his head at the popping sound. I walked from behind the bush and went over to help him out. He said he was fine, but he was shaking really badly.

Once I settled everything out that it must have been a hunter he just shook his head and went back to watering. I went inside and went to the front desk. "Hey I am Harry Potter. Can you tell me where I can find my schedule and councilor?" I asked here. She looked up from her papers and pointed her finger to a door with the word "School Councilor" on it "Oh thank you." I told her. She just nodded her head. As I walked into the office I saw a woman in a pink dress that looks like something Umbridge would wear. "Um hi I'm Harry Potter. I'm the foreign exchange student." "Oh yes Mr. Potter. Let me see here." She bent over and looked through some papers. "Oh is this you Harry James Potter?" "Yes ma'am" I said a little excited to know what I'm going to be stuck with a year. "Okay here is your teachers names and here are there room numbers and here is a map of the school. I hope you have a lovely time and come and see me any time you wish to talk about your future or if you just wish to skip a class I would love to write a note, but we would have to talk about something." She said with a smile. Definitely not Umbridge.

"Okay thank you. So when will I know to go to my next class?" Just then a bell rang and I heard a herd of teenagers come by. "Well that is your cue to go to your first period." She told me, "Oh and your first period teacher will have you locker combination." She told me as I opened the door to leave. First period is art. As I walk in there was no desks but tables and chairs. "Hello you must be the new student, Harry Potter, is that correct?" "Yes ma'am" I told the older looking woman wearing giant glasses and crazy white hair. It looked like she just saw a ghost. "Ok here is your locker combination. It is really simple just follow the …" I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because a guy in blue jeans and a gray looking jacket walked in and sat down in the far end with a girl who was excited and really hyper looking. As he turned to sit down I noticed he had golden eyes and I think he noticed I was looking at him because he turned his head and talked to the girl and she looked at me before I paid my attention back on the teacher. "…and that's about it do you need to go to your locker?" "Um no no im good." "Ok take a seat in front of Mister. Cullen would you?" "Ok sure but who is that exactly?" "Oh right new person. Oopsies the second table from the far back."

"Sure no problem." I told her. It was great but the Cullen guy behind me looked like I smelled like a giant piece of shit. Then when the bell rang he was the first to leave.


	5. chapter five

I DO NOT own anything dealing with Harry Potter and Twilight

Edward's POV

"Alice I haven't smelled that smell since I was a newborn." I told Alice as we sat down at art. "Oh Edward you only got a sniff when you walked by. For all you know it could have just been like a accident sniff." I looked at her like she just told me I was human. "Alice I don't think smells work like that. Plus l can still smell him." I told her in a harsh sharp whisper. "Edward I'm just telling you to not try to make a big deal out of this. Look it just might be that I don't know maybe he took a bath in blood." "Alice dear sweet Alice you make no sense." I told in a sharper whisper. Then the guy came and sat right in front of me. "_Out of all the places that old hag could have put him she puts him right in front of me."_ I thought to myself.

That class period was terrible. I tried to not breathe but I had to so people wouldn't suspect me to be dead. "Edward are you ok?" Alice thought to me. I could only nod my head up and down. In forty five minutes I looked at the bell with a pleading thought. Finally the bell rang and I got up and walked out as fast as I could without using my vampire speed. I went to my locker and just my luck the guy's locker is underneath mine. "Um excuse me could I get to my locker?" I heard the guy say. He had a British accent. "Oh um sure." I told him as I left. I tried to read his mind but I couldn't. It was like there was a wall of titanium. I walked to my next class which is mechanics. I have Rosalie in there to talk to. "Hey Edward," She told me, "how have you been?" she asked me not as chipper as Alice but cheerier than usual. "I don't know Rose."

"Edward Cullen not knowing? That is very peculiar." She said sincerely.

"Rose, there is this boy, and he smells so good." She looked at me with no expression. "Edward there is an amazing thing people have made even before Esme it's called cologne."

"Oh ha-ha Rose I mean he smells something like a newborn would smell. His blood is sweet."

"Edward I know what's up." Rosalie said angrier and maybe more jealous than I have ever heard her sound. "And I disapprove of it."

"Disapprove of what?" I asked seriously confused. I tried to read her mind but she was thinking of how beautiful she was. She had a smirk on her face to clarify her victory. "Tell me I whispered to her. She looked at me with a hint of disgust, "No you should feel ashamed though." She turned away from me and started to walk toward the broken down car in the corner of the room. She ignores me the whole class period after that.

Third and fourth periods were a drag. I relearned thing I probably learned about 50 times. Then was lunch. I got the so called food which looks grosser and faker each year. I sat with my siblings and stared at the I think it's meatloaf. Then when I looked up I saw the new kid. He sat down at a table by himself. "Oh please let me invite him over here." Alice begged. "He just looks so lonely and miserable."

"No Alice, first of he would be considered a freak for sitting with us. I sure enough would think he was a freak." Rosalie answered in a disgustful tone. "Also don't you think he would be curios why we got food and not eat it?"

"Well maybe he is a freak. And why do we even get food if we just play with it?" Alice stated.

"Because it makes us look more human." Emmett said in a whisper.

"Well I'm going to go sit with him. Come on Edward I know you would come sit with us." Alice said in a hopeful tone.

"No Alice I don't think I will. Sorry." I said bluntly and kinda I think hurtful.

"Well it so nice you love your sister so much you won't even let her go and tell the new kid hi." Alice said with a crack in her voice.

"Alice do you know something we don't?" I asked curiously.

"Well um you know me Edward always seeing things so who know. Oh goodness is that the time I have to go to the library for research." Before any of us could stop her she left the table and headed for the doors.

"Ok then well the bell is about to ring so im going to go to my next class so I can avoid the people. Jasper you wanna come with me?" Emmett asked Jasper. "Sure I'm tired of all these emotional teenagers." And with that only me and Rosalie was left.

"So are you going…" before I could finish the bell rang and she was gone in a flash. "Well Edward I guess I'm going to be forced to go to biology then." I told myself in my head.


	6. project

Hey well it's me again and I came to tell you something very important I do not own any of this so FYI and if any asks I did not come up with Harry Potter or Twilight

Also people please leave comments I accept all and if I offend anybody I will send them a pm apologizing

Harry POV

After first period I went to my locker where I found the Cullen guy leaning against it. "Um excuse me could I get to my locker?" is all I could say without having the urge to blush. "Oh um sure" that was his reply. Then he left. I opened my locker which was a weird feeling. I put my art pad which I didn't use because the lady kept talking about the proper use of a paintbrush. Then I went to my next class which was Horticulture. "Good morning class." I heard the teacher say then he looks at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter your new student."

"Oh yes please sit over there." He pointed to the seat. That was the same routine for the next two periods. Then for lunch I remembered how dreadful the Private schools food was so I just sat at a table by myself. But then something caught my eyes the girl that sat next to the Cullen boy with another female and two other males was looking at me and pointed her finger at me.

Then she left. Then the two of the other males left the room. I then heard the bell and I went to my next class. As I entered I noticed there were animal skeletons on the shelves. "Yep definitely biology." I thought to myself. "Oh you must be the new student or you're lost. Well which is it?" he said impatiently. "Oh I'm Harry Potter, and if this is biology then I am your new student, and if not then oh well."

"Well Mr. Potter this is biology and you are on my roister so welcome. I believe we have a seat next to Mr. Edward Cullen." He said as he pointed his hand to the Cullen guy. "So his name is Edward. That is really hot." I thought to myself. I took the seat next to him. "Hi" I told him hoping to start a conversation. All he did was just wave to me. "So do you know an Esme Cullen?" I asked him cautiously not to spark a nerve. "Yeah she's my mom. Why?"

"Because she is taking care of my godson and she seems really nice. You kinda look like her you know. But your sisters don't nor does your skinny brother"

"Really well she's my adopted mom, and how do you know that those are my brothers and sisters?"

"Because I am a wizard with psychic powers." I said with a smirk, and I could have sworn he gave me a little smile back. "Also do I smell bad your crinkling your nose when your near me, but nobody else does?" I asked him hoping for an answer.

"Actually you smell really nice just strong though. Are you from England?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why yes I am." I gave him the same smirk, but this time it was an accident. Then the teacher started to speak and I listened because he was talking about the first project. "Okay class you and the person you are sitting next to are about to do a project together. You will work together and you must have at least three pictures showing you two working together. The project is to watch bird migrations. I will give each table a different place and you will research and present in front of the class. I will put different places in a hat and you will draw the place from the hat." Then he started to go around the class with the hat then lastly he got to us with the hat. "No peeking Mr. Potter." He told me as I looked in the hat. Even though there was only one I didn't argue because he seemed like a cool teacher. In cursive writing it said "FORKS WASHINGTON" in all caps. "Well looks like you two only have to sit on the lawn and watch the sky." He said jokingly. I looked at Edward who seemed to be dazed but concentrating the same time. "Edward are you ok?" I asked him he just coughed and shook his head. "So what did we get?" he asked seriously. "Um we got Forks." I told him. Then the bell rang. He just left without saying a word. "Great I got the guy that is sexy but doesn't talk." I talk to myself in a whisper.

The next two periods were the same as third and fourth period. Long and slow. The final bell rang. "Great now I have to try to talk to Edward before he leaves." I thought to myself. I went to the student parking lot and I found Edward leaning against his car. "Great Edward I caught you before you left." I called out to him. He looked a little surprised to hear my voice. "Oh I guess I should've talked to you about it in biology." He gave me a little lazy smile for a millisecond then it turned back to his usual blank face. "Well we can meet at my house or your hou…" he cut me off before I could even get the rest of the sentence out of my mouth. "No you just stay out of the way and I will do everything."

"No I don't do that. We will work together. Just come over to my house tomorrow at 5."

He gave me a sigh of anger. "Fine just don't expect me to do that much." He said with a hint of anger.

"Ok deal." I told him too tired to fight any longer. Also because I would love to see Teddy. As I turned around I saw a patch of woods where I can apparite at. As I head towards the woods I can sense a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head a little as I walk to try not to make it obvious. I saw a pair of golden eyes traced on my in deep concentration. I kept walking to the woods though. Once I reached the woods I still felt the eyes on me. I then ran far enough into the woods so that it would be difficult to hear the pop of the magic. I got my wand out and then flicked it in a upwards motion. Then came the feeling of squeezing from the spell.

Ok people please leave reviews tell me how to make it better or more interesting also I will have a contest soon as well.


	7. Noticing

I don't own anything I only made it in my perspective.

Edward POV

"I'm telling you he went in the woods then there was a crack or a pop or something and then his smell was gone just like that." I exclaimed to Alice and snapping my fingers to exaggerate. "Oh Edward you're just…." Alice stopped herself. "I shouldn't say anything Edward." She told me in a whisper.

"Alice I hate it when you do that"

"I'm sorry Edward but this gifted curse is dangerous. If I told you your future than you would try to avoid it. I can only tell you about danger and this is the complete opposite." Alice said in a quitter whisper.

"Alice you need to lay off the Greek mythology. It's going to your head." I told her with a slight smile at the end.

"I know but when they tried it they got hurt even worse than what was supposed to happen." She said in a sharp whisper making the ssssss sound like a snake.

"Ok ok Alice no need to get sssnippy I copied her tone."

"Alice," I said in angrily gritting her teeth, "I love you but you are so annoying with that crap." I hissed at her.

"Oh Edward just speak with Carlisle." Then she went to Rosalie's car and got in then they drove off leaving me alone. "Well I might as well to see if I can find his scent or find out I'm crazy." I said aloud to myself. "Well talking to myself gives me a point to crazy." I responded for no apparent reason. I ran to the woods following the weak scent that belongs to Henry. No Harry was his name. Then in the middle of the woods the scent goes away. "Well that's two for crazy." I said rolling my eyes.

I ran home using my super speed. I waited for Carlisle to get home. Since it was only four and I knew that he didn't get home till six I went to my bed and pretended to sleep. Each time I closed my eyes I saw his face. His luscious lips, his sparkly teeth, his sparkly eyes… Wait no nO NO I am not gay. I can't be gay. Then again I did turn down Rosalie.

When I opened my eyes after arguing in my head I saw that it was 6:30. I went down stairs to find Carlisle and Alice talking. Reading Carlisle's thoughts I know that they weren't talking about me. "Ah good evening Edward." Carlisle spoke in a chipper voice. "Hey Carlisle I wish to talk to you." I told him. "Of course, but could we do it over supper?" Carlisle asked. "Sure let me go put on some shoes and you might want to take off the doctor coat as well." I told him pointing at him. "Ah yes of course." Then we went separate ways.

We left to hunt shortly after. "So Edward what did you wish to talk about?" Carlisle asked me. "Yeah, well there is a person at school and there blood. Well it smells like blood when I was a newborn." I told him with a hint of concern. "Am I turning back to a newborn?" I asked him with the same amount of concern but with a bit more fear in my voice. "No Edward you can't revert back. But I believe the blood is singing to you though." I looked at him with a confused expression. "Edward you're in love."

I looked at him shocked. "Edward you're a vampire not soulless. At least I don't think you soulless." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"But he is human." I blurted out not able to control myself.

"So it is a male mortal?" Carlisle said with a raised eyebrow. Before I could answer we both heard the crunching of leaves as two deer pass by. "Edward you take left and I'll take right." Carlisle thought to me. I nodded in response. Then we pounced. The deer went separate ways and then I smelled fresh blood. "Carlisle already caught his?" then the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped and then I realized the smell. "Harry!" I whispered to myself. Then I heard Carlisle say "Edward don't just stay there follow the smell." Carlisle thought to me as he ran by. I took off easily passing Carlisle. It only took a couple of seconds for me to reach him. He was only a few feet from his house. The front door was blasted (literally) open. "Esme?!" Carlisle shouted. Just a couple of seconds later she came with a baby in her arms. "Carlisle these people in skeleton looking masks came and they did something to that sweet little boy.?" Esme said in a scarred tone. "But when they came in the house I grabbed Teddy and left as fast as I could." Esme said gently rocking the child that was not crying nor screaming. "Carlisle can you help him?" me and Esme said in unison. Carlisle looked down at the boy and sighed. "Maybe, but I might have to turn him."

Well that's the end of that chapter and I'm sorry I didn't upload one sooner. Family issues you guys probably know.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing because if I did I would be in Guam.

Edward POV

We took him in the house and went to the kitchen and sat him on the table. "Is anyone else here?" Carlisle said not taking his eyes off of Harry's wounds. "No he only lives with Teddy and I don't sense anybody else's heartbeat." Esme said trying to avoid the smell of Harry's blood. As for me I was having the hardest time controlling myself. "Edward scope the yard and make sure nobody else is out…" Before he could finish a white light zipped through the house and hit him in the back. "Carlisle are you ok?" Then another white light hit Esme in the back. I turned my head and saw two people about Harry's age. One was a boy with short bright orange hair, and the other was a girl with brown semi curly hair. In both of their eyes I saw hate in them. "Why did you do this to Harry? What did you do to Carlisle and Esme?" I asked them in a angry tone. "We didn't do anything to Harry, and Carlisle and Esme aren't hurt by the way. They are just frozen in time for the next hour." The girl said before pointing a stick in my face as if that was threatening. "Are you threatening me with a twig?" I asked. She mumbled something and out of the tip of the stick a bright white light flashed and I couldn't move. "Ron keep an eye on them I have a theory." The boy named Ron nodded his head. "Hermione can you help him?" The girl named Hermione looked at Harry and said "I don't know it looks like he was caught in a _Sectasempra_ spell." Then she took out the stick and began to mumble and follow the paths of the cuts and gashes left in Harry. Almost immediately the wounds healed themselves. "That's incredible!" Carlisle said. The boy looked shocked, but the girl hardly noticed. She was steadily focusing on Harry.

Almost an hour later Harry was healed and Carlisle, Esme, and I moved around keeping a careful eye on Harry and the other two that came out of nowhere. "There he should be healed and awake in about thirty minutes." The girl said. "What happened to Harry and what are you people?" I asked. "Edward that is a rude thing to say, and could I please have Teddy back I miss him." Esme said as she saw the red head holding Teddy and remembered that he took him away from her when she could talk again.

"NO you can't have Teddy." The girl said. "And you honestly have no idea what we are?"

"No we don't and why can't Esme hold the child?" I said still annoyed at them for freezing me in time.

"She can't have the child because we don't trust your kind anymore." The red head said.

"Look little red I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a regular tone of voice.

"Don't be rude Edward. They're just being protective. Also Teddy has to eat know." Esme said as she went to the pantry and pulled out a premade bottle and handing it to the red head. "Hermione?" the red head asked nervously. "Oh come on now my dear child you British may not like us Americans, but you can feed a child. Can't you?" The brunette looked shocked and hurt. "We British don't have a problem with you Americans. We know what you are and what you did." The girl held out the twig again. "Ron go ahead and feed Teddy. Harry most likely made that bottle." Before she could talk again we heard a groan. It was Harry. "Ron… Hermione… Edward?" I was shocked when my name came out of his mouth. Also a little turned on.


	9. Feeling and Truths

I own nothing I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight.

Harry's POV

I am awake but I can't move I can't talk so I lay on the hard cold surface of what felt like a table. I remembered After I popped up in the woods… Luscius Malfoy! I saw his face.

Unwanted Flash Back!

As I walk home from the woods I just Apparited and I saw the two Dementors. I casted _Expecto Potronum. _Then he came. Luscius.

"Well if it isn't our golden boy." Luscius said so angrily that it sounds as a snake hissed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" I asked really not that threatened.

"Well haven't you gotten comfy. Here I am one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers, and you aren't even flinching. Impressive I must say but I am not one for chit chat." He said with a wicked grin.

"Luscius why don't you just make it easy and quick for us or you could say _Avada Kedavra_ and I could die?" I asked him as blunt and as plain as I could.

"Well I didn't come here to kill you. Honestly Potter where is the fun in that. I came here to torture you." This time there was a smirk on his face.

"What is the point of telling me your about to attack? Are you confused without Voldemort?" I asked him in baby talk.

"Look Potter I only have one word to say _Crucio!"_ Luscius yelled. I dodged just in time. That was it. I was furious at him beyond anything I have ever felt before. Not because he attacked me but just a few feet away in that house was my godchild and I was not going to let Luscius take him away from me.

"_Gelata Corpus_!" I shouted and as I suspected Luscius dodges.

"Potter I really disapprove of you raising that child." Luscius said with a evil smirk tattooed on his face.

I felt my hair lift a bit when I lost control of my anger. "Diffindo!" I shouted with my anger. With a flick of Luscius wand it deflects and hits me. With the combination of my anger and the strength of the spell used to deflect it the curse came and rammed in me. I felt the pain of my skin slowly being ripped apart.

"Now now Potter you must watch that temper of yours." Luscius laughed and Appariated out. I heard Teddy scream a couple of seconds later than I blacked out.

End Flash Back

Then I thought about my friends and my child but most of all Edward. "Ron… Hermione… Edward." I mumbled uncontrollably. Then I felt warm soft hands run smoothly across my face. "Harry it's me Hermione. I used some magic to heal you but you can't talk yet don't try to move." I slowly opened my eyes and saw that there was five people in my house. (not including Teddy because he lived there). "Magic?" Edward asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked a little stunned.

"Ron they have a different type of Ministry here. They segregate all magical creatures here." Hermione said. "Harry when you get better than you can tell them."

Before I could answer I heard Edward start to talk "Tell us what?"

"Ok Hermione. I am feeling a lot better." I said half lying. "How did you know I was in danger anyways?"

"Honestly Harry you're not the only person that can get the minister to send out spies." I looked at her with surprise in my eyes. "Ok then. Well we will be checking up on you. Also here is your wand Ron found it when he was scoping the area." She handed the wand in my right hand.

"ok then mate well see you around then." Ron said as he headed to the chimney.

"Bye Harry." Hermione leaned down and gave me a hug. Then she walked to the living room and went in the chimney beside Ron. "Ok let's go to Diagon Ally." Hermione said and Ron just nodded. Then a giant green flame came and engulfed them. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Edward yelled in a confused voice. I looked at him then at Esme which is now holding Teddy and Carlisle. "Ok let's move to the living room." I got up and my knees couldn't hold me up and before I fell to the floor I was caught by Edward. I looked into his golden eyes and I felt my cheeks fill with redness. "Don't worry Harry I'm confused not slow." Edward said with a small smirk on his face. Then he carried me bridle style (which only made me blush more) to the living room and sat me on my couch. "Thank you Edward." I told him and I knew my face was as bright as It could be. "Harry could you please explain?" Esme asked as she sat beside me setting Teddy on the blanket on the floor as he started to sleep. "Ok well you know how you guys are vampires." I paused for a second and looked at their shocked faces. They didn't say anything so I continued "well there are also other magical creatures such as centaurs, pixies, mermaids, werewolves, and wizards. Well I am a wizard and Teddy is one as well." I looked at them and then I noticed that they were staring at me. "You're joking right?" Edward said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine if you don't believe me than umm… Esme are you hungry?"

"Well yes but as you know I don't actually eat food nowadays." She answered.

"Oh but here have some of these." I waved my wand and suddenly there was these little red gummies in a glass bowl. "Go ahead and take one then think of any type of food you would love to have. For example pick one up and whisper strawberry then eat it." I explained.

"Ok?" she picked one up and I heard her whisper "strawberry" and she popped it in her mouth. I waved my wand before she could get another. I saw her face brightened at the taste.

"It actually tastes like food not blood not mud but food!" she said as her eyes brightened.

"Yeah it is a magical type of blood. My friend George invented it, but you can only have one every two days though."

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"Well I made them appear with my wand and I have no idea about the taste. By the way you didn't have to choose strawberry that was just an example."

"I know but still I remember eating them but I forgot the taste until now."

"Oh and could you please not tell anybody?" I asked sounding more desperate than intending.

"Oh please you knew about us and you didn't say a thing plus you even let me watch little Teddy." Esme said with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Potter we shall keep your secret as long as you keep ours." Carlisle said. "Oh my look at the time. Esme we must leave." Esme looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. "Fine." She said then she leaned down and kissed Teddy on his forehead. "Bye Harry I will see you tomorrow."

I waved at her and smiled. Then I looked at Edward who hasn't said a word lately. "Edward?" he looked at me then he smiled. "I'm in love with you and I know you love me as well." I looked at him shocked. "Harry don't play dumb. Jasper read your emotions when you stare at me." Before I gave him time to answer I leaned forward and kissed his lips. I felt his rough cold lifeless lips press against my soft warm lips then I pulled back. I felt a cool wind brush past me. He was gone. But before my heart broke I saw a note.

Dear Harry,

Sorry I ran off but I couldn't control myself.

Then I picked up Teddy and put him to bed and put protective charms around him and the house then I went to bed thinking of the golden eye guy.

Sorry I took so long but had serious writers block please leave reviews and should I also add Draco X Jacob please tell me…


	10. the Letter

I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight.

Harry's POV

I opened my eyes slowly taking in the bright sun. "What time is it?" I thought to myself. I looked over on my night table and saw the time. "3 o-clock!" I got up and went to my dresser and got on clothes. Then I realized I didn't hear Teddy. I panicked and ran to the nursery. There I saw a woman. "Esme?"

"Oh good Harry your awake. I was starting to worry." She answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her.

"Well first with what happened yesterday I was worried you weren't going to get enough sleep so I didn't bother to wake you. Second one should not tamper with sleep until you naturally wake up." She answered as she was going to change Teddy.

"I can do that you know." I told her as she was changing the diaper.

"Don't be silly this is my job. Harry what's on your hand?" she asked with protectiveness in her voice. Then I released I forgot to put a spell to cover up the scars.

"Oh that is umm it's something I wish to forget." I told her and then I looked in her eyes and noticed that she had worry in them.

"Ok Harry if you don't want me to know it perfectly fine." She answered with her regular tone in her voice.

"Umm if you wish you can go home since I am ok." I told her.

"No Harry you are in no condition to take care of Teddy." She told me. I just agreed (Mainly because and I knew I was going to lose.) then went to the kitchen and got an apple. I went to the table and ate it. Then I heard tiny tapping sounds on the window I looked and saw that it was a snowy owl holding a letter. It looked just like Hedwig. I opened the window and the bird flew in. I went to the cabinet and got a bowl and filled it with water and sat it on the table. Then I reached in my pocket and got my wand. I waved it and a bowl full of birdseed popped up. The owl looked at me. "Sorry no dead mice in my house and I especially don't want live ones." The owl just pecked at the seed. I got the letter and opened it and then I saw Esme holding Teddy at the door.

"Harry why is there a owl on the table." She asked.

"Oh this is a wizards umm mailman sorta kinda." I answered.

"Ok well Edward is here." She said as she walked off. I felt my face brightened. I knew she could sense the blood but I didn't care. Before I went to see him I went ahead and opened the letter.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Due to recent events and recent decisions then you have became Draco Malfoy's Patrol Officer. This was Albus Dumbledore's decision in his will. You will come to the minister's office tomorrow at five in the afternoon.**_

___**Sincerely,**_

___**Kingsley **_Shacklebolt__

I was so stunned my mouth stayed agape. "Well that's a nice pose." I heard somebody say. I immediately closed my mouth. "Oh hey Edward. Umm I wish to apologize for last night." Then he walked closer to me. He gripped me in his arms into a gentle hug. Then he got real close to my ear and I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Don't be. I'm sorry that I left." Then I felt his cool hand run across my back. Then I felt him stop on a scar. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh that is something I should tell you about later. Maybe over dinner?" I asked him and he let go. "_Stupid Stupid why did you just blow this?!_" I thought to myself.

"That would be magnificent." He answered. "Shall we go to a little diner in the outskirts of town?" he asked.

"Sure. Do you want to meet there or do you want to umm?" I was lost I didn't want to say anything that might offend him.

"I will pick you up." He said with a smirk. "At 7?" he asked.

"Ok" I said blushing again. Then he kissed my forehead and he left as quickly as he came. I went to my bathroom and took a long hot shower. I then went to my bedroom and got dressed. I wore a little too tight shirt and some skinny jeans. Every now and then I heard Esme hum or Teddy squeal with laughter. "Esme?"

"Yes Harry?" she asked a little to sweetly as she walked into my room.

"Could you watch Teddy tonight? I have umm some plans tonight."

"Of course Harry and do those plans have anything to do with Edward?" she asked and I blushed just very slightly. She just smiled and went back to the living and continued to play with Teddy. It was only five o-clock so I took a quick nap.

Please review and also have a lovely day as well.


	11. Dinner

I do not own these two stories of Harry Potter ny Twilight.

Edwards POV

"Edward honestly you're just going to a diner. Just pick the simple shirt and jeans." Alice said as I showed her a tux I was thinking of wearing.

"But what if he dresses in a tux then I would look stupid." I replied.

"Edward he's not going to dress in a tux. Just trust me won't you?" she asked.

"Fine but did you know what he is?" I asked quietly.

"You did I know he was a wizard yes I did. I even saw a vision of his past somehow and don't stress it out too much if he won't tell you." She said. I looked at her with curiosity in my eyes. I rolled my eyes eventually and put on the shirt. "Alice what aren't you telling me?" I asked her with a desperate voice. "I'm not telling you a lot of things. Like for one its 6:30 and you have to pick him up at 7." I looked at the clock she was right. "Crap." I whispered even though I knew Alice could still her me with ease. I told her bye as I ran to the garage. "What should I take?" I wondered then I just got in my usual car and drove off.

I reached Harry's house at 7:10. When he came out of the house he was wearing normal clothes. "Thank you Alice." I whispered quietly. "Hey." Harry said as he sat down in my car. "Hey I'm sorry I'm late." I said without thinking. "It's cool I was asleep till 7:05 so your fine." He said with a smile. I started to drive and he stared out of the window. "Are you ok?" I asked him wondering what I've done. "Yeah I'm fine just like to look out the window." He answered. I just nodded not knowing what to talk about. "So why did you move to Forks?" I asked him. He looked at me when he answered this. "Well umm… mhm…" he looked like he was really trying to concentrate like it was life or death question. "If you don't wish to answer you don't have to." I told him remembering what Alice told me. "I would answer the question but you would have to know my past in order to answer it truthfully." He replied. I was grateful that he didn't wish to lie to me. "Well when you wish to tell me you can." I told him. "Well that's weird." He said as I finished my sentence. "What?" I asked him. "Do you have any other Magical Creatures here?" he asked me. "Well yes. We also have werewolves."

"WHAT and there this close to town. Isn't tomorrow a full moon?" he asked me. "Well yeah but that is just a myth. They have free will to change if they wish to." I answered him.

"Oh.. Well one are they just like over size wolves too?" he asked. "Yeah kinda. Why?" I asked.

"Oh then one is following us. But he won't hurt us if they have free will. Right?" he asked. I looked at him as he turned his head to face me. Then I saw a bright light that was showing in the darkness. It was the diner. He wouldn't dare come after me in the public. "Right they won't hurt us." I lied to him. "Ok then." He answered then I pulled in the diner and we both got out. We walked in and I saw some girl at school I never bothered to learn her name. "Hey table for two?" she asked. "Yes please." I answered. She led us to a booth. "Is this ok?" she asked. "Yeah it's fine." I answered. She asked what we wanted to drink. "Harry?" I asked. He whispered "I have no idea what any of these taste like."

"Can we get two ?" "Of course." She answered as she sat two menus down. "I'll be right back." Then she left. We both sat down. "So you have no idea what these drinks taste like?" I asked him with a little smile. "No if you didn't know I've lived in a different world for a few years." He answered. "As a matter of fact I didn't know that but know I do." I answered as two drinks were sat down in front of us. "Are you two ready to order?" she asked. I looked at Harry. "No we need a couple more minutes please." She nodded then left. "So what happened to your hand?" I asked. "Well let's order first shall we?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok what do you want?" I asked him. "I'll take a hamburger." He said. "Ok then." I answered. Just then the waitress came over and she took the order. "Why didn't you order anything?" he asked.

"Harry any food I eat will taste like mud." I answered. Then I saw him get a stick of gum out of his pocket. "Here chew this then." He handed me the gum. "Harry I don't want it."

"Fine you don't eat it I won't tell you of my past." He answered. Over ran by curiosity I started to chew the gum. I felt a slight trace of electricity run over my tongue than I tasted fruit. "What is this?" I asked him. "One of my friends invented it. To non-blood suckers it tasted like blood. But if you drink blood then it tastes like fruit but he hasn't fingered why it does it though. It supposed to be a prank." He answered.

"Greatest prank ever." I responded then the waitress came and sat his food down. "Thank you." I told her. She left blushing. "I have a question." 'Harry asked me. "Ok shoot then you'll tell me your past?" I asked. "Ok when you stare at people it looks like you concentrating. Why?" he asked. "Well I have the ability to read minds and I can read everybody's except you. But I don't know why I can't read yours?" I asked him without intending on him answering. "Oh that is because of Occlumency. I will explain it when I tell you my history ok?" he took a bite out of his hamburger. "Ok the scar on my hand first. Well there is a magic school called Hogwarts and…"

"You went to a school called Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"Yes I did it was like middle and high school here except magical. Anyways during my fifth year there was a war going on and the ministry sent a professor to keep an eye on trouble makers. Basically she was a spy. Anyway there was an evil person in our world and she denied him. When I spoke out she gave me a umm writing assignment and she had a special pen and I had to write…"

"I must not tell lies?" I asked him pointing at his hand. He nodded. "Harry that is terrible."

"Oh it's fine she soulless now though." He said eating some of his fries now.

"I'd say if she did that she has to be soulless." I told him.

"No I mean she had her soul sucked out of her about a year ago. She was kissed by a dementor." he said taking another bite of his hamburger. Then the gum started to feel like fire on my tongue like actual fire. I guess I made a facial expression because just then Harry said "Spit it out now Edward." I did as he told me to do. I spit the gum out on a napkin. Then the napkin caught aflame. "What was that?" I asked. "Well due to it not tasting like blood to blood suckers he decided it would be funny to cause their mouths to be on fire." He said as he finished up his burger. "Still hungry?" I asked him. "No I'm good thank you." "You've only taken one sip of your drink. Do you not like it?" I asked him. "Well it's not that it is nasty it just that I don't like it." He replied. "Oh well let me go pay then we can leave." I told him. "Why do you get to pay the bill you didn't even eat." He complained. "Because I drove so I pay." He looked agitated but if I had a say in our relationship then I'm the man and he will be the women hypothetically speaking of course. "I'll be back ok." I told him and he still looked agitated. I paid the waitress and walked over to the table. "You ready?" I asked him. "Yeah let's go."

We went to the car and Jacob Black came over and grabbed my arm. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked. "I was taking my friend out to dinner as you can see." I told him while glancing back to Harry. "Look don't come this close to the reserve you filthy blood-sucker." Then he turned and ran to the woods. "Stupid mutt." I thought to myself. I walked over to the car and I saw Harry already sitting in the passenger side. "So did you and the stupid mutt have a nice chat?" he asked me. I was dumbfounded "How did you…" I started. "Know? Well since you tried to read my mind I thought I could try to read yours and I could and I did."

"But how?" I asked still dumbfounded.

"Edward what do you think wizards try to do in their spare time? Write stories, or come up with new ways to create things out of midair?" he asked me. "You mean you put a spell on me?"

"No not on you, on me. So I could see inside of your mind. Anyways he is the werewolf isn't he?" he asked. I was so confused I just accepted it. "Yes he is one of the werewolves." I told him as I started up the car and drove to his house. When we got there Esme was at the door. "Oh good Harry your home there is some blonde kid that came in through the chimney about half an hour ago." She told Harry. "I didn't know what to do so I just told him to sit on the couch and he hasn't moved since."

When we walked in he stood up and his facial expression was blank. "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Draco Malfoy. He is the son of the person that attacked me and now he is my new roommate."


	12. history

I do not own HARRY POTTER nor TWILIGHT thank you very much for reviewing and commenting.

Harry POV

"This is Draco Malfoy. He is the son of the person that attacked me and now he is my new roommate" that was all I could say. "Draco may I have your wand?" I asked him. "Wow Potter do you think I would be here if I had my wand? You have to pick it up tomorrow at the Minister's office." He responded I heard Edward give a growl in his throat. "Edward can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. "Potter what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh good news Esme your pay just doubled starting a half hour ago. Sorry he's not as cute as Teddy though." I told Esme she just nodded. "Wait did you just hire me a babysitter? Can I at least get a house elf?" I rolled me eyes. Then I heard Edward's voice, "A what. What is a house elf?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes again then I snapped my fingers. "Kreacher?" I asked. Then we heard a small pop sound. "How may Kreacher serve his master today?" I looked at him as he bowed and his nose touches the floor. "This is a house elf Edward. He is my servant though most house elves don't get paid but I pay him. Kreacher can you serve Draco if you feel like it, but just do small thing such as getting a book for him. That is all you have to do if he wants a book and if you feel like it you may give him a book." Kreachure bowed again. "Is there anything else Master Potter?" I thought for a second. "Yes could you please help Esme if she is in trouble." I told him and he bowed and snapped his fingers and he was gone. "There you go Draco, and Esme if you are ever in a situation like we had few days ago then snap your fingers like I did and call for kreacher and he will come and take you to a safe place." She nodded. "You told him he basically doesn't have to serve me." Draco complained. "He doesn't. Now Edward to the kitchen Malfoy to your room. Second floor second door on the right. Esme watch him please and is Teddy in bed?" I asked her. "Yes Harry but his hair is blue. Is that normal?" "For Teddy yes. He is a metamorphmagus. As for now he can only change the color of his skin, eyes and hair. Blue means he is calm and happy." I answered her. She shook her head. I walked with Edward to the kitchen. "Are you going to tell me your past now?" he asked. "Yes but I just wanted to get away from them so we can make out for a few seconds." I told him he thought about it for a minute. "Fine but you shall tell me your past." For an answer I pressed my lips against his. I felt his cool rough lips touch mine and I shivered as his tongue entered my mouth. Feeling exploring all places. He wrapped his strong arms around my back. I felt his hands go under my shirt and as he slid them down. He got to my waist when my stomach turned in a knot. Then I felt the knot tugged and I pulled away when I heard a vase explode. "What was that?" he asked when I pulled away. "It was a magic build up kinda all my stress, fear, lust, excitement caused it." I told him shyly. "No not that you pulling away. Did you say lust?" he asked me. "No well maybe." I told him. He smirked at the thought. I pulled out my wand and said "_Reparo_." The vase put itself together. "Where were you when Humpty Dumpty fell?" he asked me I just laughed. "So you going to school tomorrow?"

"No I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic tomorrow. If you want you can come to." I told him. "Really? Wouldn't they attack me?" he asked. "Not if your seen with their greatest hero." I told him. He looked at me with confusion. "Follow me." I told him. We walked to my room and I told him to sit on my bed. "I like where this is going." He told me. I laughed and said "Shut up you pervert." He just looked at me with those shiny eyes and smirked. "Do you ever do anything except smirk and look like you're going to a funeral?" I asked him. "Nope these are the only two facial expressions that I know." He told me still holding the smirk. I grabbed a stack of newspapers and my scrapbook that Hagrid had made me my first year. I sat down beside him on the bed. I opened the scrapbook to the first page and showed him the picture. "This is me and these are my parents Lily and James Potter."

He looked at me "Why are the pictures moving?" he asked me. "Because normal pictures are boring. Now pay attention to the story not the pictures." I told him he just nodded his head. I pulled out the newspaper and showed him. "The Boy Who Lived?" he read out loud in a confused voice. "Harry is that you?" he asked me. "Yes, when I was a child a person named Voldemort…" I told him my life story. Stopping and explaining when he had a confused look on his face. It was two in the morning when I finished. "There is my history." I told him. "So you're a celebrity because you didn't die?" he asked.

"Yes pretty much. So your dating a celebrity." I told him. "Dating?" he said with a sly little smirk. "I like the sound of that. I have a question." I looked at him and said "Ok what's the question?"

"Actually I have two. Ok the first on is Teddy a werewolf?"

"Well his father was a werewolf but since his mother wasn't the gene wasn't activated in the womb. So no he is not a werewolf. What's the other question?"

"Well since you are a wizard can't you just bring the dead to life?"

"Edward everybody has limitations. No wizard can bring death to life. Not even with the Elder wand, the closest you can come is with the Resurrection stone. But it is a cursed stone given by death." I sounded a little darker than I intended on sounding.

"Ok and what do you mean gene? Isn't it passed down or something?" he asked.

"Well where I'm from it's more like a contagious disease. Anyway that is my life story. Do you have any other questions?" I asked him. He thought for a minute. "Nope. Now you need to get to bed before you over sleep." I took his advice and rolled over and tucked myself in. "You can stay and snoop if you want, or you can come lay down with me. He picked the one I hoped he would pick. He got in the bed with me. "You know you're still wearing shoes right?" I told him. He kicked them off and took off his shirt I then followed. He then went to the far end of the bed. "Oh no. You are going to sleep near me or sleep near me."

"But I'm like a block of ice. You would freeze to death." I rolled my eyes and I got my wand from my pants pocket. I pointed it towards him and did a body heat spell. I tugged on his strong muscular arm and he scooted my way. "There you are as warm as a muggle." He looked at me confused then remembered what a muggle was. I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I feel asleep.

I know I know it's probably confusing please tell me if it is.


	13. Minister

I do not own any of this I do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter.

Edwards POV

As I watched him sleep I slowly rubbed his soft hair. I felt the lightning scar on his forehead. "I wish I was there to protect you back then." I whispered in his ear. I felt the magic slowly drain from my skin and I felt his warmth get warmer and warmer. I looked out of the window. It was early morning. I looked at Harry's clock it read 8:13 A.M. "Harry you need to get up." I told him as I shook him.

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"I'm getting you up. You have an hour before your meeting." I told him. He shot straight up. "Oh my God I forgot about the stupid time zones. Edward I'm going to go and get a shower you need to do the same thing." I huffed but I got up and followed him. When we got to the bathroom he turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I was planning on taking a shower." I told him. He threw a towel at me. "Nice try hot shot. Take one in the guest shower."

"But that Draco kid is in there. I can hear him singing."

"Draco sings? Anyways here." He flicked his wand at the wall. He whispered something but I couldn't understand him. "I'm not the best with house spells, but this should hold up for an hour."

"Should?" I asked him. "Well everybody has their weaks and strengths. I am better at Defense Against the Dark Arts than house hold spells." He told me. I just shook my head and I took the towel and went in the room he created. The walls were black. There was a small shower big enough for one person. I went in and I locked the door. I took of my remaining clothes and took a quick 10 minute shower. When I walked out I remembered I didn't have any clothes. I went out with a towel wrapped around my waist. I went to Harry's door and I knocked. "Come in." he said. I happily did as told. When he saw me I felt most of his bloods go to his face. "Edward you don't have clothes on."

"Yeah kinda stayed here last night and I was expecting to go home so I don't have clothes to put on." I told him. "Well here." He handed me some underwear. "Can you at least put these on I am going to see Miss. Weasley and the last thing I need is a boner and your kinda showing by the way." I hadn't noticed but my towel was slowly opening. It was opened enough to where you could see the curve of where it hung down. "Sorry." I muttered. I slipped on the underwear when he turned away. "It's fine. Look in that dresser and you can find shirt and pants." As I looked I stumbled on a bottle of lube that has never been opened. I never said anything and I kept looking. I finally found clothes that wouldn't be to short. When I put on the clothes I noticed he was leaving the room. "Why are we going to see the Weasleys?" I asked him. "So they can watch Teddy. Esme stayed here all night and cleaned the house while attending to the child and Teddy."

"Well if I had a bed Potter I wouldn't have asked her to do anything." Draco said as he met up with us. "Draco you do have a bed." Harry told him.

"I do? Where?" He asked. "It's called a couch until I get it finalized with shacklebolt." Harry said. We went to Esme and she looked really happy. "Harry good I already fed Teddy. I can stay if you want." She offered. "No Esme go home and take a break." Harry said after signing a check. He handed it to Esme. "So how are we getting to London?" I asked him. "Well since we are taking Teddy we can't Apparite so we will have to take the floo network." I forgot what a floo network but I didn't ask him what it was. He grabbed a handful of ash out of a vase and he grabbed Draco. "Edward grab Teddy and his thing please." He asked. I did because I really liked Teddy. He was adorable and his hair, skin, and eyes always turned the same color as mine when I picked him up. I took this as a sign he like me. "Great now I have to live with three freaks." I heard Draco whisper. "The Burrow." Harry said as he threw down the ashes. I closed my eyes and put my hand over Teddy's so it wouldn't blind him. "Well Teddy I hope I remembered how to do this. Oh and if we get stranded on an island or something. Do not tell Harry ok?" he just giggled and I took that as a sign in agreement. I put my hand in the vase and I picked up a handful of ashes. "Well here goes nothing." I whispered as I stepped in the chimney. "The Burrow." I said slowly and clearly I threw down the ashes and was surrounded by green fire. I saw other chimneys as I passed by. I held on tighter to Teddy but still gently. I closed my eyes till I felt solid ground. I opened my eyes and I saw eight pairs of eyes on me. There was a old woman about in her forties, then there was a man about the same age, there was a guy about in his twenties, then there was a teenage girl and the two that came to Harry's house, finally there was Harry and Draco. "Oh Edward you made. They were afraid that you would have been taken by the ministry." I looked at them and I stepped out of the chimney. "Can I sit somewhere please?" I whispered to Harry. He pointed to a chair that looked well used. I sat down and put Teddy on my knee. "So this is your vampire boyfriend?" I heard the older woman ask Harry. "Well yes. How did you know though?"

"Well Hermione told me that you were hanging out with vampires, and you are family so I know your likes and dislikes." She said in a mild tone. Harry stared at her for a second and finally answered "Yes this is my boyfriend. Oh George he loved that gum." The guy in his twenties smiled, "How was the aftertaste?" he asked. "A little too spicy for me." I smiled back at him. "Harry I like him he reminds me of Fred a bit." Harry looked a little pleased at the comment. "Oh Edward these are the Wealeys. At least some of them. This," he pointed at the older woman, "Is Miss. Molly Weasley." She smiled and then asked, "So what did Harry tell you about me?" I thought for a moment then said, "He told me if I ever hurt any of your children then she would cause my organs to explode." She looked happy at this. "This includes Harry as well." Then she walked off and went to go clean pots and pans. I looked at Harry who then gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "I think she likes you." Then he pointed to a teenage girl with long dark orange hair. "This is Ginny." She gave me a small wave. "Hi I'm the one that helped Harry to come out." She said then she went to sit on the couch in front of me. Then he pointed to George, "This is George." George smiled and held out a business card. It was a scarlet red and golden writing on it. I didn't look at it for long before Harry snatched it away. "Hey Harry stop ruining all the fun." George said as his smile faded away. Before Harry could talk again the card spun in circles then it disappeared. I inhaled the sweet scent of Harry's blood. "The card gives anybody a paper cut." George explained. " Do you think that is a wise prank to pull with a vampire holding a baby in his arms?" Ginny asked.

"No it's fine I have self-control." I told her. I looked at Harry who pulled out his wand and tried to heal it himself. "Sorry Harry magic won't heal it that would ruin the fun." George said.

"Are you alright Edward?" Harry asked me. "Yes I'm fine please continue." I told him. "Ok then well this is Mister Arthur Weasley. He specializes in muggle studies."

"How do you do my kind sir?" he took of his hat he was wearing and bowed with his head. "Hi so your fascinated by muggle objects?" I asked him. "Why yes I am. Do you have anything muggle with you?"

I thought for a moment. "I have a cellphone." I told him. He looked at me confused. "What is a cellphone?" I took my cellphone out. It was a touch screen. I handed it to him and he looked at it like it was a million dollars. "My dear boy this is incredible. How does it work?"

"I'm not sure. Just push the button on the top left corner then slide you finger upward on the screen. If you wish to move from their then slide your finger down to go up or up to go down." He did as I told him. "This is genius." I looked at Harry. "Ok well this is Ron and Hermione. They…"

"They are the ones who attacked me, Esme, and Carlisle." I told them. "Yes we were, but we thought you were going to bite Harry." Hermione explained.

"Well all this is great but we have ten minutes to get to Shacklebolt's office so I can get me wand back." Draco said. Ginny came over and took Teddy off of my lap. Arthur gave me back the phone with a sad look in his eyes. "Well bye you guys see you in a bit." Harry said. He started towards the chimney. "Wait can we take that Apparite thing please?" I asked him. He looked at me then he looked at Draco. "It's the blots own fault if you say we can." Draco told Harry. "Edward I don't it would be wise for you to do that." He told me. "Please Harry. I asked him with sadness in my eyes. "Ok fine. We can Apparite if you want to." He came to me held my hand and told me to keep my breathing normal. I nodded. Then I saw Draco holding Harry's arm. "You ready?" he asked me. I nodded. Before we left I heard George laugh. I heard a snap then i felt like I was being shoved into a small tube. I felt pain for the first time I was changed. Then I felt the ground touch my feet. I collapsed and I felt a hand on my head. "Well at least you didn't vomit." I heard Harry say. "That's because I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I told him in a whisper. He picked me up and kissed my lips. It was a quick kiss but it was enough to make me feel better. "What was that for?" I asked him. Before he could answer I heard Draco yell, "Oy you two do that later. We still have to get in." We were in an ally with an old red phone booth in it. Harry grabbed my hand. "Stay close to me. Wizards and Vampires don't exactly see eye to eye here." We walked towards the old phone booth, and we stepped in it. It was really cramped in it but I liked the close feeling to Harry. He picked up the phone and dialed something. "Yes I'm here to see Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry talked into the phone.

"Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, and Draco Malfoy." Then three nametags came out of the change dispenser. I grabbed the one that had my name on it and put it on. Then the phone booth started to lower. I looked at the long wide hallway filled with chimneys. When the phone booth hit the ground softly we got out. Then a wave of paparazzi came forth. I looked at Harry. He looked annoyed, but he never let go of my hand. We pushed through them and went to an elevator. "Hang own to those strings." Harry told me. I did as he told me to do. "Minister's office please." Harry told the elevator assistant. He looked at Harry with a smirk. Harry tightened his grip on my hand so I wouldn't punch him. I don't like people making googly eyes at Harry. The elevator went up then to the left then down then to the right then it stopped. I decided that I hated Wizard Transportation. "Minister's office Mr. Potter and accompany." The elevator assistant said. We stepped out. "Hello there Mr. Potter. The Minister is waiting for you." Said an old lady. I knew now why Harry didn't want to be called Mr. Potter. "Ok thank you." Then the old lady looked at me then she pointed her wand at me. "Harry a little help here? Please." I asked him. "Oh put your wand away this is my umm bodyguard." She lowered her wand and we walked into the minister's office. "Hello Shacklebolt." Harry told him with a sigh. "Hello Potter. I presume you figured out why I called you here."

"Yes to talk about Draco and Dumbledore's secret will." Harry told him.

"That is right. How did you know that Dumbledore had a secret will?"

"Well Dumbledore always liked to keep things complicated." Harry told him.

Shacklebolt laughed "Yes he did. Anyway it is stated that if Draco was sent to Azkaban after the war then you would be selected to be his patrol officer. Here is his wand." He handed Harry a Black wand. "Hawthorn, unicorn hair 10''. Potter it is up to you rather you want to keep his wand or break it or give it back to him. Personally I would snap it in half forcing him to watch, but that is just me." Harry took the wand and slid it in his pocket. "Oh this must be Mr. Cullen." He said looking at me. "Yeah I'm Harry's umm bodyguard." Harry had a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Right his bodyguard."

"Potter do you have any questions?"

"Yes. How am I supposed to help a pureblood fit in at a muggle town?"

"That is up to you not me. Now if you excuse me I have to go and assist the department of transportation. They put a floo network in a muggle house by accident and it is freaking them out. The muggles not the workers." Then he left. When it was just the three of us Harry came up and hugged my neck. "I'm sorry Edward but I got nervous and I didn't know what to do so…" I cut him off with a kiss. I could feel venom build up in the back of my throat. I quickly quite before I lost control. "Oh how sweet Potter can I have my wand back please."

"Depends what is my name?"

"Harry."

"What will you call me by?"

"Harry."

"And how will you treat Esme?"

"Like she is one of my… aunts" the last part looked like it stung him. "Ok here." Harry threw the wand at him. "Really?" Draco said surprised. "Sure it's not like you can Apparite now or anything." I was confused at this point. "Why can't he Apparite?" I asked Harry. "Because he has been to Azkaban and now they took away his license so to speak." I looked at him then at Draco. "Ok then. Can we leave now I don't care how but I just know that all ways makes me sick to my stomach." I told them. "Draco what do you prefer?" Harry asked him. "I don't care Pott.. I mean Harry." He looked upset but I didn't care. "Fine then let's Apparite." Harry finalized. I really would have preferred to walk but whatever. I grabbed his arm and rested my chin on his shoulder. Harry grabbed his wand and we were off. I felt the pain and the feeling of being shoved through a tiny tube. It wasn't as bruttle as before but not that fun either. We reached The Burrow. I sat on the floor not caring anymore. "Look we get Teddy and then we can go home and you can lay on a couch with me." Harry whispered so only I could hear him. I smiled and got up. I saw Teddy in Ginny's lap. He turned and I saw that he looked like a Weasley with orange hair and freckles. He turned and he saw me. He immediately changed to mimic me. "Oh I just got him to look like a Weasley. Wow he really likes you Edward." Ginny said as she noticed the child. We (mainly Harry) talked for a bit while I showed Mr. Weasley Tetris. Then we left Harry went with Draco and I took Teddy. The floo network seemed to be better as well. When I got to Harry's house I dropped Teddy off at his bed. He fell asleep when we came back. "Lucky." I whispered. I left him and I went to find Harry conjuring up furniture for Draco. I walked up to him "Hey I have to go hunt." He looked at me. "Ok well I have to get Draco settled in then I will go to bed. And tomorrow I have to get him in school."

"School? That was not part of the deal." Harry turned to look at him. "If you don't want me to snap that wand in half then shut it. You will go to school and you will graduate."

"Yes Mother." Draco muttered. Harry just rolled his eyes. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then I left to hunt.

That is chapter 13 people.


	14. chapter 14

I do not own any of this. I do not own Harry Potter ot Twilight

Harry's POV

_Thump _is the sound that woke me up. I grabbed my wand from underneath my pillow. I gripped it and then I quickly turned and I shouted (Not loud enough to wake up Teddy though) "_Petrificus Totalus_!" I got up. "_Lumos_." I turned the light to the intruder's face. It was Edward. "What are you doing here?" I then remembered he wouldn't be able to answer me. I sighed then looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. At least if I knew it was you I wouldn't have but I didn't because most boyfriends don't sneak in the house in the morning. But here _Locomotor Edward_." He was off the ground and I pointed my wand to the bed and Edward followed still floating. Once he was safely over the bed I let him fall the remaining few inches. I pulled the blanket close to him. "Look I'm going to take a shower since it's six. Well when you become unfroze in about ten or twenty minutes would you wake up Draco. You can scare him if you wish." I asked him. He grunted and I took that for a yes. I went to the dresser and got my clothes. As I walked down the hallway I stopped by Teddy's room to see if I could hear him. I didn't so I took that as a sign he was still asleep. I walked to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I turned the water on and took a long hot shower. I finally got out when I heard Draco scream. I used a hot-air charm to dry of quickly. I put on my clothes then I went to see Teddy. He was still asleep. When I picked him up his eyes slowly opened. "So your still not a morning person I see." I told him as I took him to the kitchen. His hair turned a purple color. It reminded me of Tonks. I gave Teddy a bottle of milk. He was able to pick it up and drank it himself.

"Hey sexy." I heard from behind. "Hey, so you finally got up." I told him with a smile. "Yeah thanks for making me into a vegetable. Never do it again." I laughed at him. "Never sneak in my room." I told him. "But I like to watch you sleep. It relaxes me."

"You are the weirdest boyfriend." I told me. "Huh me, this comes from the guy who paralyzed me with a stick and some words." Edward said. I smiled at him and he actually smiled back.

"Why the bloody hell did that jerk try to bite me?" It was Draco.

"How do you know he was going to bite you?" I asked him.

"Well he was hovering over me than he got close then he yelled at me."

I rolled my eyes. "Draco he is a predator. He wouldn't have yelled at you if he was going to bite you. Plus if he did then he would be stuck with you for eternity. At least till someone would have killed you." He just rolled his eyes and started to fix a bowl of cereal.

"Harry I have a question." Edward told me.

"Ok shoot." I told him as I took the empty bottle from Teddy and gave him a peach slice to suck on.

"How do you always have a fresh stock of food, but you never go to the store?"

"Oh I have kreacher do the shopping for me. He loves it, I don't know why though." Then I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and peered out of the window. It was Esme and I think Alice. I opened the door and was greeted with a hug. "Hello, I am Alice. I am Edwards sister and I'm sure we will get along swiftly." I was shocked. "Oh umm hi, I'm…"

"Harry James Potter." She answered before I could finish.

"Yeah that's right. How did you know my name?" I asked her.

"Oh I looked on one of the teachers roisters. So where is the little child Esme loves so much?" She asked me in a chipper voice.

"Oh cool. He is in the kitchen with Edward and Draco." I told her and she walked to the living room.

"It's to the right Alice dearest." Esme told her. "Harry don't you have to leave soon?" I looked at my wrist watch that Arthur had given me. It read 6:50 am. "Let's go Draco." I yelled at him. "Esme I already gave Teddy his bottle." She nodded her head. Then Edward came up behind me.

"Draco says he isn't ready." Edward told me. I rolled my eyes.

"_Accio Draco's wand_."

"Hey my wand!" Draco shouted.

"If you want it come and get it." I shouted toward him. "Edward do you want to walk or Apparite?" I asked him.

"I would prefer to walk. Thank you for the offer though." He told me.

"Alright Harry give me my wand back." Draco said as he walked toward me. I held out the wand so he could grab it. As he reached for it I pulled it back stretched out my other hand without a wand and grabbed his wrist. "Bye people." I told them as I Apparited. We landed in some woods. "Potter that was a nasty trick." Draco told me.

"Yeah I know look. You have one normal clothes and you don't smell bad the only thing is that your hair doesn't have ten gallons of hair gel in it. You look normal." I told him. He rolled his eyes as he snatched his wand back.

"Let's go. I have to get you to the counseling office. Luckily the ministry already signed you, and you have the exact classes as me at the same time." I told him. We walked towards the school. Draco still irritated and casting spells for his hair. By the time we reach the school he has his normal gelled up hair. "Your impossible." I told him as we entered the school. I took him to the councilor office. "Here talk to the lady. Be nice, and meet me in first period." I told Draco.

"Whatever." Was all he said before he walked into the office. I went to the cafeteria and waited for Edward. Edward and Alice showed up at the same time. Alice went to sit with her other siblings while Edward came and sat by me.

"Why don't you want to join my family?" He asked me.

"I never said anything of the sort. I just don't think that they like me." I told him in a whisper so only he could hear me.

"Harry they do like you. At least they like you better than these people." Edward told me in the same whisper tone I gave him. His hand slowly reached out and grabbed mine. I snatched it away.

"Edward I don't think I'm ready for public affection yet." He looked at me with a face of confusion. "Harry we only have seven months in here and you'll be free." He told me. I thought for a moment. "Plus who would hurt you. Your dating a Cullen, and everybody is scared of us." I grabbed his hand slowly. We stood up and he dragged me to the table with his siblings. "Hey Harry." Alice told me. "Hi." I muttered to her. Edward pointed to a girl with long wavy hair. "This is Rosalie." The girl looked at me with no interest and gave a slight wave then looked away. Then he pointed to a muscular guy with curly dark hair. "This is Emmett he is the husband of Rosalie." He nodded his head slowly at me. Then Edward pointed towards a lean guy with muscles and honey color hair. "This is Jasper. He is the husband of Alice."

"Edward why did you bring him here?" Jasper asked him.

"Because I am dating him so he can at least see my siblings." Edward told him. Then I could see Edwards face get a little angrier as he read his thoughts. I tightened my grip on his hand to snap him out of it. I could feel people staring at us but I didn't care. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry are these the rest of your little vampire friends?" it was Draco.

"Well Draco. Some of them didn't know I knew their secret. Just like they don't know ours." I told him in a sharp whisper.

"Edward did you tell these two?" Emmett asked Edward.

"No I didn't tell them. They knew because of their past experience. Look it's not my job to tell you his history." Edward told him. I felt the tension grow thicker and thicker.

"Look just come to my house after school and I will show you our secret." I told them. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You had to tell them I am one to. Thanks a lot. I am trying to stay out of trouble and telling these freaks won't help."

"Don't call them freaks. Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you have to act like your father." I told him. I felt the tension get thicker with each word I say. I turned away and saw them staring at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys but I have to go and do some umm calculus." I told them as I started to walk backwards slowly till Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Harry sit. Please." Edward asked or told me. I did and Draco copied me. He was sitting next to Emmett and looking at them.

"Oh this is Draco Malfoy. He is staying with me for a bit." I told them.

"Well this has been an exciting morning." Alice said giving a delightful smile. Everybody looked at her. "Well it is." She said. I smiled and I even saw Draco give a small smile for a second. The bell rang and Draco got up immediately.

"Draco what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to…" he looked down at his paper. "Computer? What the bloody hell is a computer?" I heard Alice giggle.

"A computer is a… umm." I looked at Edward for help.

"A computer is an invention that lets you look up porn." I looked at him.

"Look forget what he just said. Just tell your teacher you never had a computer. I thought you were going to have my classes?" I asked him.

"All those classes were filled. You can trust me alone can't you?" he asked me trying to hide is anger.

"No not really. Just go and learn all about muggles won't you?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes as he left.

"Muggles?" Emmett asked.

"Oh look at the time. I really must be leaving going to my locker." I told them as I got up. I heard Edward sigh as he got up. "Edward you don't have to come with me. You should stay with your siblings."

"Nope I need to talk to you." He told me as he grabbed my hand. We started to walk towards art. "Are you sure you should tell them?" he asked me.

"Edward it's cool. I trust them." I told him as I went to my locker. I saw Edward look in my locker.

"Why does your locker look like it's the size of a room?" he asked me.

"Oh I might have put an expansion charm on my locker. There was nothing against it in the rule book." I told him. He laughed a bit.

"I don't think they made that for wizards though." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I love you so much." I told him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What did I do to deserve that? Plus Mr. I don't think I'm ready for public affection yet I thought you didn't want people to know?" he asked me.

"Well you for the first time laughed in public, so I thought I could try something new to." I told him. He looked hurt a bit.

"I do show my emotions thank you very much." He told me as I smiled at him. We walked to art and he sat next to me.

"I thought we had assigned seats?" I asked him.

"Well if you want me to move then I guess…" he started.

"I was kidding sort of kind what do we do in here anyways?" I asked him.

"Well usually we do art, but I have a feeling today we are going to plant a tree." He told me with a small smile. I looked at him.

"Ok stuff like that gets you punched I told him." He just stuck out his tongue. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep I was just loved the feel of him. He tapped my head and I looked at him.

"Time to get up." He told me. I sat up and I looked at him.

"I wasn't asleep. I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked me.

"I don't know just stuff." I told him. Before he could respond the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Ok today we are going to start a project on color scheme." I felt a cold wind brush past me. It was Alice. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back. "Mr. Potter I'm glad your back can you tell me what color scheme is?" she asked me.

"Well it's the value of different colors to change the primary color to secondary colors. It also help finds the opposite of colors." I told her. Edward looked shocked. "I had my friend Luna help me." I whispered to him. The rest of the period we sat there and watched a PowerPoint on color scheme. The bell rang a few seconds after it ended.

"So how much do you actually know about art?" Edward asked me.

"Well other than the fact that there are different colors nothing." I told him. He smiled. "I have to get to horticulture." His smile faded.

"Do you have to? I mean you already graduated from a school." He told me.

"Edward its fine. I have to leave." I gave him a hug and left. I was bored all through fourth period. Then lunch came. I sat at a table alone.

"Well if it's not Mrs. Cullen." It was a voice I only heard once or twice. I looked at a guy with a baby face. "Aren't you Mike?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be with Edward." He told me.

"Oh and let me guess I should be with you?" I asked him sarcastically. He blushed a bit.

"Well yeah." He told me.

"No thanks I'm perfectly happy to be as you called me "Mrs. Cullen" so you can leave now." I told him. He bent down next to my ear and whispered. "Fine I'll leave now but I always get what I want." Then Edward popped up from nowhere and sat next to me. He then held my chin and twisted my head gently and put his lips on mine. It was only for a second but I think Mike got the message. _This is mine now go away_. Because he left immediately.

"Come on and sit with my family. It would be safer." Edward told me.

"I don't need protection." I told him.

"You have no idea of what he was thinking of." He told me.

"No but I think I can take care of myself though." I told him. Then Draco walked up.

"Can't I just stay with Esme and the child? I hate this place." He asked me.

"Sure but you would have to help Kreacher clean house without magic." I told him.

"Deal." He told me. I laughed.

"I was kidding. You're staying in school as long as I have to." I told him.

"This is so unfair." Draco whined.

"Whatever I'm going to sit with the Cullens and if you want you can come to." I told him.

"Like I would ever sit with them."

"You sat with them this morning. Whatever are you coming?" I asked him.

"Yes." Then he got up and we walked to the table.

"Hey you three." Alice said. The other people just waved or continued to ignore them.

"Hey Alice." I told her as we sat down. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wow this school don't care about person on person contact do they?"

"Nope." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

"Ugh." It was Rosalie. "You both disgust me."

"I think there sweet." Alice said.

"I agree with blonde there." Draco said. I leaned on Edwards chest. I fell asleep for what felt like a minute.

"Wake up it's time for Biology." Edward said as he nudged me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You need to get up. It's time for biology." I looked at him.

"Fine." I told him as I sat up. We walked to biology and we made it before the bell rang again. We sat down at our table.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter. We missed you." The biology teacher told me. "Also congrats you made a hundred on the assignment. Plus since you two finished a day early you can just do whatever." I gave him a small smile. Then I looked at Edward.

"You did the project?" I asked him.

"To be fair I was already finished with it before they assigned it." He told me.

"If I find out your lying then your died meat." I told him not that terrifying.

"To late for that." He told me with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Never be a standup comedian."

"How can you sleep on my chest like you did during lunch?" he asked me silently while everyone else worked on the project.

"When I'm with you the nightmares go away and I'm peaceful." I told him.

He smiled at me and for the rest of the school day I was perfectly happy to let people know we were going out.

I'm super sorry this chapter took so long I had computer trouble and long story short it wiped my hard drive clean/


End file.
